


Barbie Nik

by Tempest_hellfire



Category: Echo World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest_hellfire/pseuds/Tempest_hellfire
Summary: What happens when Kat is out and Nik has booze ready to drink.
Kudos: 2





	Barbie Nik

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys welcome to my first slice of life, not only that but first fic ever. Hope you enjoy.

I went shopping, nothing too time consuming, just groceries after the shop closed. Whatever could  
happen in that short amount of a time doesn’t matter, so I took the liberty to shop for a few other  
things while I was out. I may have taken a little longer than anticipated. But I wasn’t worried until I get  
the text from Nik.  
“Heeeyy kitty kat gho shopping at the liqwour stoire too.”  
That took about twice as long to decipher as it should have. Shaking my head I headed to the liquor  
store, my favorite place to be when stuck looking like an 18 year old for the rest of eternity. How much  
had he already drank to be texting that badly? I mean how old was he, what kind of tolerance does  
someone that old even have! As always it was a fight at the cash register, they wanted to make sure my  
id was real; everyone always thought I was younger that I was. I mean that was typical of someone of  
my kind but that didn’t mean they had to be downright rude about it. Either way I walked out with what  
I, I mean Nik wanted, two bottles of Jack and a bottle of rum.  
I walked in through the back because I didn’t want to go through the shop and disturb the peace that fell  
on that storefront after hours, once the hum of tattoo guns was long silenced; Nik and I had even taken  
care of the cleaning after the others left. The eerie silence made me pause for a moment and made me  
even more glad that we had tomorrow to rest. It had been a long time coming, and had to be at least  
partly why Nik was already drinking. Fiddling with the right key at the door I took a moments pause  
before smothering a laugh with teeth on my bottom lip.

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Ok this was too good, that couldn’t, just couldn’t be the song I was hearing playing over our radio. Shut  
up and call me a goddess, it was Barbie girl blasting through our apartment. Walking in, the bags hit the  
floor in a rush, I was lucky to catch the bottles and set them on the counter in relative silence. Nik, was  
in the kitchen with an apron on, kiss the cook written across his abs, wait… yup just the apron was on  
that fit form, barley covering the tattoos that covered him in varying degrees of fading grey.

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Laughter threatened to blow my cover as I watched the scene in front of me. The makings of a BLT were  
on the counter, and from the smell the bacon had just finished cooking. Nik was alternating between  
putting mayo on the toast he made and using the knife to continue singing Barbie girl. Our dining table  
had two empty bottles. That answered my question on how drunk Nik had gotten if his actions hadn’t  
already told me that.  
I laughed to hard this time and Nik grinned from ear to ear those piercing blue eyes swimming a little as  
he caught me watching him. “Like what you see Kitty Kat?” he smirked as sashayed over to me singing  
the next part of Barbie girl. Taking this moment to laugh even harder, I realized he had been singing  
Barbie’s part of the song the entire time, as if I had needed any more proof as to how drunk he had  
gotten. This was too good, so I pulled out my phone to start recording, future blackmail for sure.

I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky  
You can touch  
You can play  
If you say "I'm always yours"  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ooh oh, ooh oh)  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party! (ooh oh, ooh oh)  
I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

“Come on Kitty Kat, kiss your Barbie” Nik tried to combine the saying on his apron with the song playing  
in the background. At this point it was surprising that I was keeping myself upright at all with how hard I  
was laughing. There was no way this video was going to turn out to be anything with how much my hand  
shook. Nik took it all in stride and kissed the top of my head before going back to making his BLT  
sandwiches, yes plural.

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well, Barbie, we are just getting started  
Oh, I love you, Ken

It took a minute or two after the song ended for me to finally ask, “Where and when did you get that  
apron?”  
Nick took a moment and adjusted the apron a little. “Well kitty Kat I couldn’t’ exactly make bacon  
without an apron, the grease stings!” He turned away from me, the shot of his ass giving me a clear idea  
of what exactly he was protecting before I burst into another fit of laughter, I would have to crop that  
shot out of my black mail for sure, that sight was for me only.


End file.
